


We're not counting this as the first one

by carpetsocks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss (officially), Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Internal Conflict, M/M, brief surprise kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Anduin shares some thoughts with a friend.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 10





	We're not counting this as the first one

Anduin resisted the urge to turn around at the sound of bootsteps crunching their way up the hill. He already knew whose they were, but he wasn’t about to pay more into Wrathion’s ego. The bootsteps got louder, and then Wrathion leaned against the rail beside him. “My dear prince, you have been up here for hours. Whatever could be on your mind?”

Anduin glanced sideways at the dragon but immediately flicked his vision back towards the valley. “The future, specifically when I will be king.”

“A very weighty subject indeed,” Wrathion said, turning to look over the valley as well, “What troubles you about it?”

Anduin paused. There were so many suitable answers, but as much as he tried to deny it, Wrathion was his friend and he deserved to know the real one. “A king must have a queen.”

He could see Wrathion look at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, that is very troubling,” he responded slowly. There was an extra layer in his voice. Strange.

“I have met with most all of the potential ones but...” He looked up at his friend. “I see none of them that way.”

Wrathion’s familiar smirk slid onto his face. “Well, that is what royal marriage is for, is it not? To fall in love with your new wife?”

“Perhaps…” He turned to stare at the view again. This would be easier if he wasn’t looking into those red eyes. “But that isn’t what truly bothers me.”

Did Wrathion really just move a bit closer? “What does then?” And genuine concern and interest in his voice? What was going on?

“I’m… not sure… I could see any woman that way.”

The hand on the rail tightened, the only sign of Wrathion’s surprise. “Perhaps… perhaps you are just too young, and such urges will come in a few years…”

“Wrathion.” He knew his voice was unusually sharp. He turned towards him again but kept watching the view with his eyes. “I know what it feels like to be attracted to someone, that’s why I was able to realize I might not ever be… attracted… to a woman.”

“Then what…?”

“I’m gay, Wrathion.” His eyes snapped to meet the dragon’s. Wrathion stared at him for a second, lips parted in surprise, barely breathing, and then lunged forward, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him.

Anduin shoved him so hard he barely kept from falling. “What the hell?!” He shouted. “Wrathion, what the hell?!”

“I’m sorry,” the dragon stuttered, “I’m sorry, I don’t know… I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m sorry.” He straightened his turban and turned to leave. “I’m sorry, I don’t know… I’m sorry…”

Anduin grabbed his hand and pulled him back around. “I like you, you big dummy. I’m just not sure, and I’m sure as hell not ready to kiss you.”

If anything, Wrathion looked even more shocked than before. “You… you do?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Oh.” He stared down at him for a long moment, then slowly lifted the hand that Anduin was holding. “Are… are you ready for this?”

Anduin paused, enjoying the feeling of how warm Wrathion’s hand was in his. “Yeah, as long as my guards don’t see.”

“They won’t,” Wrathion replied confidently, his smirk returning as they walked down the hill hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not a realistic outcome but *shrugs*


End file.
